All I Want For Christmas
by Kick Caskett
Summary: One-Shot: Punk and AJ (Or Mr and Mrs Brooks) spend Christmas together in a very snowing Chicago. Merry Christmas Everyone!


**A/N: Merry Christmas Everybody! I just honestly wanted to say thank you to every AJPunk Shipper out there who has kept me sane this year (Special shout-out to Broe929 for her awesome stories!). You guys are awesome and this year kicked all kinds of ass. **

* * *

><p>The Chicago street lights shone through the high windows in there home creating a dim glow. The Christmas tree, which they picked out together a few weeks ago, stood tall in the living room with a slew of rainbow lights flashing brightly. A small mountain of presents laid at the base of the tree all wrapped and accompanied with a colourful bow and name tag. Tomorrow Punk's family and closest friends were coming over for lunch meaning the two of them had the rest of the night and the morning to celebrate Christmas with just each other, their first as a married couple.<p>

Sure they spent last Christmas together as well given the following night the two of them were back on the road starting with the Chicago house show as part of the holiday tour. But this holiday season, neither of them needed to rush out for work the following day. With AJ out with an injury she was looking forward to having a couple more weeks off, including the start of the new year to spend with her husband.

The cold and snowy Christmas was something April was not used to given that Tampa was still relatively hot this time of year but she couldn't wait for a white Christmas. Over the last week after coming back from a media tour in New York, Punk made sure to take AJ Ice-Skating as well as various other winter themed activities that Chicago has to offer. She most of all enjoyed sitting by the fireplace, reading comic books and playing video games at night with him right by her side, usually letting her win (or so he would continue to say.)

They finished their Christmas shopping for all their family and friends last weekend and had been enjoying several stress-free days at home together.

It was around 11pm now and Punk was already in their bedroom flicking through a comic book while AJ ventured out of the shower. She had just finished tying her hair up into a messy bun and was wearing one of Punk's shirts with a pair of sweat pants, but to Punk she never looked more beautiful.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned as she tossed back her side the covers and slid underneath. Punk did the same on his side but scooted over to the middle of their king size bed allowing AJ to rest her head on Punk's chest, just over his heart. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder bringing her in closer.

"Because you are breathtakingly beautiful and I can't believe you are my wife" truthfully answered Punk as he ran his fingers softly up and down her arm. She simply just curled into his side even more welcoming his body heat.

"This year has honestly been so crazy and I never in my wildest dreams thought we would end up here. Through all the ups and downs nothing is more perfect than this moment with you."

"I can truthfully say this has been the best year of my life, and its all thanks to you. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be."

"Thank you for loving me" softly whispered April as Punk leaned down to capture her lips. He rolled on top of her without breaking their lips as he set out to prove how much he truly did love her.

* * *

><p>Punk fell right into a deep sleep last night with April in his arms. His blissful slumber however would be broken when he felt someone shaking him.<p>

"Ugh" he groaned. "Just 5 more minutes." Punk rolled over to the other side of the bed in an attempt to wake up properly. While he usually welcomed the various ways that AJ would wake him up in the morning, today he was being woken up far too early for his liking.

"But it's Christmas" whined AJ and she practically jumped over him to meet his face on the other side of the bed. "And its snowing!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"What time is it?" He asked lazily as he now rolled onto his back in a half-hearten attempt to escape his wife who was clearly a morning person even when she didn't have to be.

She simply moved to straddle his hips knowing that Punk would soon be putty in her hands. "5:30" she grinned as she placed her hands on his bare tattooed chest.

Punk only now opened his eyes to see his wife sitting on top of him. She had already chucked on a Christmas sweater and looked as if she had been up for a while now. "Why are you up so early?"

"It's Christmas!" she cheered which just earned a smile from her husband.

"A Merry Christmas indeed" smirked Punk as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. AJ leaned down and place a chaste kiss on his lips. Punk grabbed the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. His hands however slowly began to move up and down the sides of her body reliving in her warmth. After several minutes, AJ was the first to pull away which earned yet another groan from Punk.

"Just stay in bed for a bit longer." Punk attempted to pull AJ back down but she was too quick and escaped his loving grasp.

"Nope. Presents first. Then your family is coming over. We have lots to do" she smiled sweetly as she hoped off him and jumped straight off the bed.

"But" he started to speak but AJ cut him right off.

"Trust me. I'll make tonight well worth the wait" she winked as she left the bedroom. Punk tossed his feet to the side of the bed and ran a hand over his face. His spitfire of a wife sure made him get into the Christmas spirit, something he hadn't done in years.

"Woah!" exclaimed AJ as she walked down the straight staircase and found the living room covered in presents, more so than the night before.

"When did you do all this?" she asked Punk who was trailing only 2 steps behind her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I was the last one down here last night. After you went upstairs I made sure to place the last of your gifts under the tree. How did you pull this off?" she asked in awe. The floor was literally covered with gifts varying in sizes. It kind of looked like someone threw up Christmas.

"Maybe it was Santa" he shrugged innocently as he turned on the coffee machine and took 2 cups down from the cupboards. He simply watched her child like wonder shine through as she took in the site before her. Snow was falling from the sky, the tree lights still flashed as brightly as they did before. Punk walked over to the fire place and set it alright before heading back into the kitchen.

"Where did you even keep all these?"

"Well if I was behind this Christmas miracle, then I would have hid the presents somewhere you would never look to keep you from bugging me everyday as to what they were."

"No I wouldn't have" spoke AJ to which Punk shot her a glare resulting in her letting out a laugh. "Honestly tell me where."

"But then it no longer becomes my secret hiding place."

"No fun" pouted April. Her fake frown was turned into a smile after Punk handed her a cup of coffee. She pecked his cheek before walking over to take a seat on the rug.

"Seriously though, start unwrapping. You got a lot to get through" laughed Punk as he relaxed back into couch, coffee cup in hand.

"I don't even know where to start" she half laughed as she eyes the big stack of presents made out to her.

"Open that one first" said Punk as he pointed to top of the tree.

"Which one? I can't see it" laughed AJ.

She didn't even realized that Punk had pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of her looking at the tree with the wonder of a child. He quickly typed away at his phone before turning the lock screen button and placing it face down on the table.

"The box in the tree."

AJ reached up and into the tree to find a small purple velvet box. It wasn't exactly wrapped but it did have a piece of white ribbon wrapped around the box and tied into a bow. She gentle pulled apart the ribbon and set it aside while she open the box.

Her eyes widened in shock as she pulled out a necklace with a small lightning bolt encrusted with diamonds. AJ was too stunned for words.

"I know your last one broke so I thought I'd get you a new and even better one."

"It's beautiful Phil. Can you put it on for me please?" AJ passed the necklace to Punk while she sat on the edge of the couch and pulled her hair to the side so he could do up the clasp.

"Does it fit alright?"

"It's perfect. You're perfect." She turned around and place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Now you have to open one of you presents" gleefully spoke AJ as she walked over and tossed through a pile of boxes to find an envelope sized gift.

"I thought I was getting my present later tonight."

"Well yes, there's that, but I'm not that cheap."

Punk began to carelessly rip apart the paper until AJ stopped him.

"Be careful" warned AJ. "I don't want you to rip them."

"Them?" he replied curiously. Punk undid the wrapping paper to indeed find an envelope. He open it up and pulled out what was enclosed inside.

"Plane tickets?"

"Yes" smiled AJ proudly.

"To Hawaii."

"Yes."

"For New Years?"

"Yes" nearly shouted AJ. "Kind of like a second honey moon I guess, before you start training and coming home covered in bruises."

"When did you even organised all this?" he asked in complete shock.

"I'm full of many, many surprises" AJ reminded Punk.

"Don't I know it."

* * *

><p>Punk and AJ each took turns unwrapping the rest of their gifts to each other which main included various comic books, video games and even more Pop! Vinyl figurines. After placing everything in a new place around their home AJ finally went upstairs to check her phone to see if her sister had called yet.<p>

"Babe!" AJ called out to Punk who was downstairs setting up for lunch.

"Yeah" he replied as she made her way over to him.

"When did you tweeted a picture of me?" asked AJ holding up the tweet on her phone. It was such a simple photo. It was of AJ facing the tree looking up in wonder. The caption simply read "Merry Crimmus."

"About a second after I took it. You just looked so cute and its just so adorable how excited you get at Christmas time. I hope you don't mind."

"I think you're adorable."

"Don't let the world know that. I'm supposed to be this tough fighter now."

AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy toes to be eye level with her husband.

"You'll still always be my Punky bear." AJ reached up to kiss her husband's lips for the umpteenth time that morning. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review either on here or let me know on twitter at "meldoreyrey" Thanks guys!<strong>


End file.
